Magical Love Outtakes
by Angel4President
Summary: Outtakes from my story Magical Love


**_As always SM owns Twilight, I own ML and this is Bella's POV, Duh._**

* * *

**_Title: Bella's Revenge_**

**_Summary: Bella takes her revenge on Edward's "fan club" for embarrassing in her in front of the student population at lunch._**

**_:/:_**

I woke up, not sure if I was early or late, but one look on my clock told me I was late.

I ran to the bathroom and into the shower. I took a quick but clean shower and got out. I put on a black underwear set and then I hurriedly got dress, throwing random clothes on making sure they look good together. I ended up in—since the weather will be warm today, but still no sun— a short jeans skirt, a tall thigh length t-shirt and knee-high boots. _Crazy_, I thought. _The un-coordinated girl wearing 5 inch heels._

I pulled my hair in a ponytail and headed out the door.

Today will be my payback to Jessica and the "Edward Fan Club". Last night, I went to find a truth spell in the spell book, and it was perfect. I only had to get Jessica to start talking about Edward. And I need something else for the fan club.

I went in the kitchen for some cereal. While I eating, I looked around and my eyes landed on the lemon pie I baked yesterday, blurry through the ovens' window. A plan formed in my head. I duplicated the pie in ten. I sliced the pie I was keeping at home and put in a plastic container with a fork wrapped in a napkin.

I ran to the downstairs broom closet and grabbed my paint set. With the set of paint, nine pies and the plastic container, I ran out the door to my car.

When I reached the parking lot, I saw Alice and the Cullens at the Volvo.

"Hi, Bella," Alice said. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks, you too," I said. All the couples matched in the same color. Edward had on the same color shirt I had on. _Weird._

"Hi, Bella," Emmett said grinning. He's always so… cheerful.

"Hi Emmett," I said. Then he threw an apple to me.

"Thanks Emmett, I didn't eat one this morning." I said and bit the apple. Everyone laughed.

"I poisoned it," Emmett said and tried to stop a chuckle, but I caught it.

"Hmmm." I said and took another bite.

"Why are you still eating it?" Emmett asked.

"Because you didn't poison it. For starters…where would you find poison in this boring town called Forks? Why would you want to poison a poor defenseless fruit?" I bit a big piece of the apple to prove my point. "See," I said taking another bite. "Sorry apple. Humans are cruel. But don't worry, you are delicious." I licked my lips and took the last bite. "Apple you will always have a place in my stomach," I spoke softly, patting my stomach. Then louder, "so…what now…. Oh, I almost forgot. Emmett…Why would you want to poison someone who didn't do anything to you? I'm a defenseless creature against you," I moved closer and felt his bulked arm. "Geez, Emmett are you on steroids or something? You know they're bad for your health. Sixty-one years from now, you'll look the same. Old, wrinkled and…bulked."

Everyone laughed. The laughed at EVERYTHING I said.

"Am I missing something here? I was just stated a fucking fact." I said

"It's just that Emmett is always the one making 'jokes' of everyone. So it's nice to see the wheels turn a bit and watch Emmett's face." Rosalie said. "By the way, you have great taste…. In jokes that is," she smirked a little.

"Thanks Rosalie. Now it's all cleared up. I always thought you hated me. Now you just admitted that you're in love with me. I don't do homosexuality, but you're beautiful, I think it can work," I puckered my lips at her and made kissing noises.

"Bella, honey, I'm not the beautiful one who's in love with you." she cleared her throat and tilted her head in Edward's direction. He was really giving her a death glare, which in turn she smirked at.

"What wa—" I started; Edward cut me off.

"Gotta go to class, bell's gonna ring."

"I'm not fucking gonna ring," I said.

"What? I was talking about the school bell," he said, and then the bell rang. I miss understood.

"Oh, sorry. I'm such a fucking moron. My father called me Bells, so I guess I miss understood. Silly me," I rolled my eyes.

"Bitch-ella. Good morning. You are tutoring me in French," no other than Jessica said.

"Don't worry slut-essica. I'm not tutoring you. Not now, not ever. Besides I have other things to do to you," _my sweet payback,_ "and if I'm tutoring you, it will be how to fucking avoid me." Her face was fucking priceless. Fear is all I see on her face. _Sweet._ "Later," I said and walk off to class.

Classes were boring as always. I just couldn't wait 'til lunch.

"Can I go to the restroom?" I asked the teacher.

"Sure," she said. I moved away from her desk and ran to the cafeteria and tripped 9 times…10 times. Finally I reached; I quickly got my lunch and sat down at my table. Minutes later Alice sat beside me.

"Hi, Bella," she said a little too loud.

"Can you tone it down a bit Alice? You'll make me deaf me by this semester ends," I said.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Alice, you know I'm a witch right," I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, don't freak out or anything. Alright?"

"I'll try."

Jessica was at here, a table from my own, with her 'fan club'. They are so gonna get it.

"Okay. So I'm gonna say this spell, for Jessica to tell the truth."

_Yes or no is the question  
but this will be no question  
truth be told to make me see  
all the lies that were told to me_

"Cool spell." Alice said.

"Thanks, now I have to get her to start talking about Edward. I may say things, but that doesn't mean they are true."

"Don't worry Bella; I know that you like my brother. He likes you too." she said.

"I doubt it," I took a deep breath and about to walked to Jessica's table when Alice spoke.

"You have a shit list, don't you?"

"Of course I do. And that table is number one. Excuse me…"

"Hi slut-es— I mean Jessica. Don't you that Edward Cullen is the best guy and has the best body in this town?" I started, when I sat down next to her.

"OMG. Of course he is…" she started talking about his hair being too messy—I liked his hair— he never talking to them, not even looking. Guessing if he showered naked. How else is someone to shower fully clothed?

"Jessica," I cut her off from her speech of how their honeymoon will be IF they get married. That will be one in million, and she's not that one. "We would all like to know, HOW much you like Edward Cullen, or even the rest of the Cullens."

"I…I…I'm in love with him" Bingo. The Cullens made their appearance the right time. I went back to my table. Everyone sat down at MY table.

Jessica stomped on the top of the table, and shouted:

"I'm obsessed with the Cullens—the boys that is. I'm in love with Edward Cullen. I dream about him, I think about him. I fantasized about him, how our honeymoon will be like" I looked at Edward who looked like he could actually see what Jessica's thinking. "On the beach in Puerto Rico, him sucking me, me sucking him—"she said loudly, and got cut off by a loud chorus from the cafeteria saying "ew". I guess that spell really worked.

She ignored the interruption and continued 'over and over, again and again'. Edward looked like he was gonna puke, and he looked paler.

"Are you okay Edward? You look like you're gonna puke," I said while Jessica continued her 'over and over, again and again' routine.

"No, I'm not."

"Over and over, again and again." That will be Jessica.

"How 'bout that Eddie-boy" Emmett said. "Hearing that was bad enough for me. I can't image how you will feel," he was serious. He actually didn't laugh or smile, that's a first.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward growled.

"Does anybody know Jessica's car?" I asked.

"It's an old white mercury." Edward said.

"Where would I find an old white mercury?" I asked.

"Come on, I'll show you.'Sides I really can't take any more of this," he said and waved to Jessica, who was now describing their first fuck.

We got up and walked to the parking lot.

"I'll be right back," I said to Edward. I took of my shoes and ran to my car to get my tool box and the stuff from this morning. "Hey…can you come lend me a hand?"

"Sure." When he came behind me, I shoved the pies in his hand.

"Where's her car?"

He showed me her car. "She waits until everyone leaves before she goes home and comes early before anyone reached here in the mornings," he told me.

"You know this… because?"

"Emmett dared me to take her out and she talked, talked and talked and it might have slipped out. And the worst part of the dare is that Emmett filmed it, and if I don't do what he wants me to do, he threatens to show it to everyone."

"Sorry." I said; quickly finishing my job of re-wiring her car. So when she starts her car the wipers start. When she's trying to turn them off, the horn start making noise. "Thanks," I jumped into Edward arms and hug him.

"You're welcome" he said hugging me back. When we stopped hugging he looked at the car. "Wait… you dismantled her car," he stated.

"Chillax, dude. I'm gonna put it back ….tomorrow, and she embarrassed me."

"What's with the pies… and paint?"

After I begged him to show me the rest of his fan club cars, I smashed the pies on the windshield. Then I used my fingers to carve out my initials IMS. I then use my paint brush to create designs all over the cars exterior.

Now that sucks I'm gonna have to put Jessica's car back together. I enjoyed Jess's reaction though, perched in a tree, eating my slice of lemon pie.

I gotta say; this was the best payback I'd done yet.

* * *

**Review Please?** **Just tell me what you think**

**Even though it's on my profile, here's Bella's outfit: **poly vore .com slash bellas_revenge/set?id=13880667&lid=466656 **Just remove the spaces and place a dot instead of the word... **


End file.
